Given the weaknesses inherent in the present literature concerning the neurochemical effects of acute doses of ethanol, and given the need for understanding the neurochemical consequences of ethanol-induced membrane changes, it is imperative that neurotransmitter profiles of low- and high-doses of ethanol be clearly identified. In the present study, brain area levels and turnover of norepinephrine, dopamine, acetylcholine and GABA will be measured at different time periods after various doses of ethanol are administered. Behavioral effects of low-and high-doses of ethanol will be measured in a heterogeneous strain of rats (using intracranial self-stimulation) and mice (using spontaneous activity). Strains of mice and rats which respond differently in spontaneous activity (C57Bl and DBA; LA and MA, respectively) will be studied for differences in neurochemical profiles. Pharmacological manipulations of ethanol-induced behavior, using various drugs which specifically alter neurotransmitter function, will provide further information concerning the neurochemical correlates of ethanol-induced behavior. In selected studies blood ethanol levels will be measured using head-space gas chromatography. Finally, preliminary studies will be performed to neurochemically compare the behavioral stimulation produced by ethanol with the behavioral stimulation produced by phenobarbital.